


Cold Feet

by Karla_Writes



Series: MakoHaru 30 Day NSFW Challenge [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, makoharu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 15:04:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla_Writes/pseuds/Karla_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is cold, and Haru is not sharing the blanket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> I desperately need more practice writing and I hope this will help me develop into a better smut writer. If not, I'll at least have fun writing this. This work in UnBeta'd.
> 
> Will also be posted to my Tumblr: dontlookdirectly.
> 
> 30 Day NSFW Challenge
> 
> 1\. Cuddles (naked)

Makoto wiggled his toes as the cool air hit his feet. 

“Haru?” He said, turning his head toward the curled up raven at his side. Haruka grunted in reply, voice thick with drowsiness. 

“You’re hogging the blanket.” Makoto whispered, tugging what little blanket he had left over his naked hips as if to further prove his point. Makoto shivered as the cold temperature of the room began to prickle at his bare skin. His green eyes followed curiously as he saw Haru sit up, black hair sticking up in every direction. The boy yawned, eyes a little out of focus. He faced Makoto and promptly laid on top of the shivering brunette. Haru rested his head on Makoto chest and wrapped his arms around the man’s torso. The dark blue sheet was now covering them both. 

“Better?” Haru mumbled against Makoto’s skin. Makoto nodded wordlessly, a little shocked at Haru’s sudden move. They were both naked under the warm blanket, their flesh pressed against each other. It was tantalizing. Makoto was torn between running his hands down Haru’s back and succumbing to his reignited desire, or sleeping. When he heard the ravens slow and steady breathing he knew he would be sleeping. Suppressing a yawn, Makoto wrapped his arms around Haru’s narrow waist, the flesh under his hands warm and soft. He didn’t think they would last too long in this position, after all, even if Haru was considerably smaller than him he was still a bit heavy. For now though, Makoto would enjoy the heat Haru’s body radiated. He smiled when he felt the raven snuggle closer to him, Haru’s legs tangling themselves with his own. 

With that smile still hanging off his lips, Makoto finally closed his eyes and fell asleep, no longer cold.

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, I hope.
> 
> Leave a comment if you'd be so kind.


End file.
